


Familiar Tastes

by PoisonedMage



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Somnophilia, Sora is Missing (Kingdom Hearts), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xion-centric (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMage/pseuds/PoisonedMage
Summary: “Kairi… I’m back.”Xion barely whispered it and already Kairi’s body was tensing up. Her relaxed arms twitched and her hands, as if being dragged by a puppeteer, reached for the sheets, clinging hard enough to paint knuckles white. Kairi’s breathing accelerated, weighty exhales that still belonged in the kingdom of sleep. But they were expectant.It was immediate. Trained. Xion had taught her princess well.
Relationships: Kairi/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Familiar Tastes

Her red hair was currently draped over her face in a messy spiral, thin and wispy, collected mostly in waves that shielded violet eyes from view. 

Her arms were spread and limp at her sides, allowing her body from the waist up to form something of a T-shape. It would have been perfect if her legs hadn’t been tangled amongst the sheets, also spread. Though the latter had been Xion’s doing. 

And it wasn’t enough. Xion rested her hands at Kairi’s hips, keeping an eye on the messy redhead’s hair before pressing gingerly against Kairi’s thighs. The unconscious, light filled princess’ legs moved about an inch. It wasn’t enough, but it was satisfactory. From here Xion shifted her focus back onto herself, pinching her own breasts. 

Small. That was the word that came to her mind as she fondled them. Her coat obstructed what little shape her chest had, and with the gloves on she could barely add much friction to the sensitive nipple that was stretched and pinned thanks to her attire. 

She was meant to be a mindless killer for the organization. Her outfit reflected that. With swift movements that did little to betray her training, she stripped. She started with the zipper first. It would be better to get the noisiest hurdle over with. 

For every second she moved her fingers a centimeter. The only sounds in the room at that moment was Kairi’s even breaths, which Xion used as cover for her own. It was something extra she did for herself, she didn’t need to breathe. But pretending she did made the whole situation more enticing, matching Kairi perfectly. 

Xion continued mimicking the need for air as she shrugged the coat off, folding it neatly. Her fingers met with the goose bumps soaking her arms as she gently teased a trail of touch, following an invisible path until she settled on a raised, Brown mound. She circled her index finger around her left nipple, letting out a soft sigh that broke the pattern of breaths. It was a short lapse. Once she had moved onto the right she had regained her composure. 

Now the pants. Then the boots. The rest came off in a blur, she felt like she was rising from within a lake, cleansed and refreshed. She swallowed, staring down at the space in between her bare legs. She thought of Sora, thought of Kairi, then thought of his desire for her. She closed her eyes. 

The day had been draining. Namine had kept her for hours past their normal routine. She had been swimming in Memories of Sora so often, sometimes it felt more real than the moment she was about to experience. Sora felt more real… or rather, the fake idea of him that her mind repeated over and over. That her body created over and over. 

She opened her eyes, nearly flooded with pain and grief. She then reached down and calmly started to stroke. Her cock was big, and her breasts, though still present, barely weighed anything on her chest. When she spoke there was a deepness there that was foreign to her mouth but far from unfamiliar. 

“Kairi… I’m back.” 

Xion barely whispered it and already Kairi’s body was tensing up. Her relaxed arms twitched and her hands, as if being dragged by a puppeteer, reached for the sheets, clinging hard enough to paint knuckles white. Kairi’s breathing accelerated, weighty exhales that still belonged in the kingdom of sleep. But they were expectant. 

It was immediate. Trained. Xion had taught her princess well. A sort of sadness entered her then. The first few times she had done this the love Sora had for Kairi propelled her movements, but now it felt like she was apologizing. 

She felt pity for her, the princess subconsciously waiting in anticipation for her prince. Rationally, the situation skyrocketed her grief.

But physically she wasn’t sorry. Inside, deep and clawing from her heart was something primal. Animalistic. There was pain, but there was pleasure to be had too. Especially when the sham was all but innocuous. 

Right now she was the prince. Right now she was making Kairi’s dream come true. Sora’s bangs, angular spikes scissored through her vision, marking the completion of her transformation. She dug her hands, relishing in the strength and size of them, digging them down into Kairi’s hips. Slowly she rolled herself forward, breath hitching as her cock pressed against Kairi’s clothed ass. 

Friction. Finally. Her patience and pain was rewarded with a moan from Kairi and she nearly lost herself then. Instead she continued grinding, biting down into her bottom lip as she continued rubbing heat against Kairi’s panties. She could already feel Kairi getting wet, and she watched the damp area to grow, watched as her own precum mixed against it as she continued rutting. 

It was too much. If she came too soon she would return to herself, the fake, and that wouldn’t be satisfying. Building back up to that would require a sleeping spell. Given Kairi’s affinity for magic, it wouldn’t take her long to figure out a spell had been cast and to trace it to the source. From there she would be able to figure out something was up, at least enough to know her recent dreams weren’t quite what they seemed. 

As always, Kairi would need to come first. So, Xion bit harder into her bottom lip, enough to make herself bleed before shifting back, uttering a short, “miss me that much, huh?” Before pushing a few fingers along the damp panty, pushing until the material parted and her fingers could breach Kairi’s lower lips. 

Most evenings Xion made it a point to get Kairi off three times, if not more, before taking her fill. Sora had always been a selfless person, and giving this much from the start made it easy for her to maintain her guise. 

But only one time was needed. And Kairi was clearly desperate. Xion’s fingers came back soaked after a few thrusts and it sent Xion’s heart ablaze. In the beginning it had taken forever for her to please Kairi, a fact that made Xion feel mixed. After all, besides Sora, she should have known the princess of light’s deep wants the most, if not moreso. 

She clung to the idea with pride as her sense of self dwindled over the years. She had been humbled by the demands of Kairi’s body, but today was her breakthrough. Her reward. 

Three thrusts in Kairi moaned, four thrusts carried a name, and the fifth one did more than soak Xion’s fingers. Xion had done so well she had ample amount to spread on her own dick. She wouldn’t use just that of course, but it was nice to imagine. None of this was  _ real  _ but she would be gentle with Kairi’s body even still. 

High on her discovery, Xion chased away her own urges and leaned down, licking along the swollen slit, tasting the results of her work. As Kairi moaned and squirmed she took the opportunity to discard the undergarment, leaving the princess bare for her eyes alone. 

She took her time eating away at Kairi’s reserves. It was a dangerous thing, she rarely pleased Kairi this way, but Xion could feel her own patience dwindling. She needed to make sure her princess was pliant enough for what they would experience together next. Xion drank in every moan, shaking as Kairi squirted right into her mouth. Xion continued licking at Kairi’s clit, not minding the aftermath dripping down her chin. 

Once Kairi’s breaths had settled down, Xion waited a few more minutes, letting what happened sink in. She pulled out the lube from her coat pocket and started pumping herself, startling her own heart as she herself moaned deeply. 

Sora’s voice was soothing and alarming to her ears. Though she had been doing this for a while, she would never get used to his voice coming from her own mouth. Intermingled with Kairi’s shouts or pleas was tolerable, but alone with nothing else accompanying it sent Xion into a spiral.

Thankfully the sight of Kairi’s tiny shifts in movements was enough of a distraction. Xion sucked in a breath before aligning the head of her cock with Kairi’s wet entrance. 

Every time was amazing. She only thrusted in halfway, remembering to grip Kairi’s hips. She waited for the telling clench of Kairi’s muscles, trapping her cock in warmth and through the friction Xion pulled back then abruptly thrusted forward, entering Kairi fully. 

She was a perfect fit. 

Kairi’s resulting gasp was muted by sleep, but strong enough that Xion reigned in her base desires. Right. Slow. She was Sora, the gentle, kind prince. 

She slowly rocked her hips forward, shivering with delight, speaking to ground herself in her role as well as to soothe the sleeping girl below. “You’re doing great, Kairi. You feel so good.”

“Mmmmm.” Kairi drawled, gripped the sheets tightly once, then her whole body relaxed and Xion slowly started to thrust. 

This was the part she loved. Filling up Kairi slowly, feeling the inner walls of the princess grip tighter and tighter still until Xion was at Kairi’s mercy. The strength in Kairi’s unconscious grip, her desire for Sora was  _ that  _ strong. 

And Xion could feel all of. As Sora she felt the love and resolve in Kairi, she felt complete in a way that she couldn’t find alone. Her identity, or rather, her heart just wasn’t strong enough. Why else would she be able to transform into Sora so easily? Despite a new body, despite friends, despite everything?

A tear rolled down her cheek and she let out a breathy laugh. “I always got you.” His voice calmed her down and she sped up her pace accordingly, pounding Kairi deeper into the sheets with the strength that voice commanded. 

The wet squelching, slapping sound was another reason Xion loved this. The dream filtered moans and sighs mixing together with the messy, beautiful workings of Kairi’s body were divine. 

Xion understood why Sora loved her. Xion felt… 

No, it wasn’t fair to fall down that trail of thought. Not during Kairi’s moment. Xion grunted and gently brought Kairi’s hips up a few inches and adjusted her angle, nearly pulling out to the tip of her cock before she ground back in. 

The sound Kairi made gripped Xion’s heart with a vengeance. It was almost a choking sound, but from the sheer force of Kairi’s inner walls Xion knew she had found her mark. 

“Mmm, you’re so tight, Kairi.” Xion said, swallowing from the deeper register her voice hit and the wet pressure on her cock. She didn’t have much time left. “Didn’t I tell you I would take care of you? Let it out for me.” 

Kairi’s body tensed up, taut and stiff and Xion held that string, holding in a breath. Kairi was dripping, she was  _ vey  _ close. 

And then Xion lost control. It always happened near the end, Sora’s love filled her to the brim and Xion would embrace it. He had so much to give, often too much and it translated in her slamming into Kairi’s G-spot repeatedly, thrusting at a pace that bordered on inhuman. 

Xion’s grip on Kairi’s hips went from gentle to bruising and her moans were thick with purpose as she moved, muttering words of encouragement. Kairi should come first, but it didn’t stop a small part of her from wishing that Kairi would finish at the same time as her. 

Her wish filtered out of her mouth before she realized it, and Kairi expertly held back the dam. Xion let out a yell as it burst, giving a few more rough thrusts as she locked herself in. 

But she didn’t finish. Xion shifted her hips back and swallowed as she watched her cock disappear in a flash of light. Her thighs were wet with slick as more ran down her legs and she huffed. 

Kairi’s body had settled back into a limp state, the world of sleep drawing it under. Even if she had awoken for a few moments during their climax, the act itself tired Kairi out enough to bring her under. 

It was a balancing act Xion had perfected and with a little magic (and perhaps her mouth), she had Kairi clean once more. But not too clean. She left enough evidence for Kairi to point to her own dreams as the culprit of the mess. 

Once that was settled Xion created a dark portal, keeping her gaze forward. She didn’t like saying goodbye to Kairi, especially when the guilt liked to play the strings of her fragile heart during their final moments. 

She left as swiftly as she came, mentally preparing for the long day ahead of her. A day in which she would filter through her mind for the memories of a boy much more pure than herself. 

One fit for a princess. She wiped at her face and took a single step forward, emerging on the other side in tears as her resolve grew. The faster she found the prince the faster she could give the princess what her heart truly desired.

But for now, as replacement in the night, Xion would continue playing her role. She would do so well indeed.


End file.
